The Best Employee
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Mr. Gar see's K.O as great employee and even more. Can K.O Keep this under control Warning inside
1. KO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ok Ko, but it's my favorite show**

 **Warning: This contains extreme shota if you don't like it there's plenty of fiction around that is not mine.**

Just do what I do," Mr Gar told K.O as he went back down putting his binoculars back on. Ko did the same using his eyes for binoculars. He looked slightly to the right as he places his eyes back.

"So Mr Gar who's your favorite hero, who's your favorite employee?" K.O blush and looked at Mr Gar.

"You are, " Mr Gar reply taking his binoculars off of him and looking at K.O. He gleefully laugh as he blushed from what his boss said.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I want you K.O," K.O was now turning red in the face, he didn't know what to say.

"I love you K.O," Mr Gar blushed as he gave K.O a kiss on the lips.

After the stake out…

"He said what to you?" Rad and Enid was in shocked by what K.O told them.

"Interesting so he traded in K.O mom for K.O," Rad mumbled out, Enid quickly elbows Rad in the chest.

"Oh right well K.O how do you feel?" Rad smirked at K.O

"That's the thing he's so shocked that hasn't moved in a while,"Enid told Rad.

"Hmmmm…K.O snap out of it," Rad shook K.O body around to see if he'll come back to reality.

Suddenly Mr Gar approached his two employee and his lover. Rad and Enid went back to work while Mr Gar swiftly picked up K.O like he was his own child and took him to his secret office. After they reached his desk K.O noticed the picture of him copying his mom the moment when Rad accidently destroy Mr. Gar photo of Carol back in the day.

You still have that photo. I thought for sure you had got rid of it after getting the new photo of my mom," K.O finally spoke.

"Heh you looked to adorable for me to get rid of it," K.O smiled as he gave Mr. Gar a french kiss. This surprised Mr. Gar while giving him a massive hard on. Quickly K.O spotted and went to it with no hesitation. Without saying anything K.O undo Mr. Gar pants and boxers off. He stuff his mouth with Mr. Gar rock hard cock. A moan came out of Mr. Gar's mouth no doubt he was enjoying it as he was developing precum.

K.O was done sucking on it. As he took both his pants and his hero style undies off he straddle his butt to enter for Mr. Gar cock K.O ignore the pain and slid his butt right onto Mr. Gar's cock.

"Ah that feels so good," K.O cock would agree with him as he was hard. K.O begins to ride on it as his expression was a mix of pleasure, pain and cheekiness. Just as K.O started Mr. Gar finish in a couple of minutes.

"Oh that was fast," K.O reply

"Sorry I can be sort of fast when it comes to ejaculating," He blushed.

"It's fine Mr Gar," Before they even got close enemies showed up to fight the plaza.

To Be Continued….


	2. TKO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ok Ko, but it's my favorite show**

 **Warning: This contains extreme shota if you don't like it there's plenty of fiction around that is not mine.**

After K.O, Enid and Rad finish beating Box Lord robots to the scrapyard. K.O return to work being the best employee he can be for Mr. Gar. After he was finish with everything TKO took over and went to Mr. Gar office.

"Nice work K.O, oh uhhh TKO" Mr. Gar was surprise to see him.

"Since K.O had taste for you I thought I might step in," TKO licked his lips as he rip his pants off.

TKO got rid of Mr. Gar pants and underwear as he held onto Mr. Gar cock. Mr. Gar blushed as he got really hard. TKO strapped his butt into Mr. Gar raging hard cock and took off. This broke Mr. Gar chair as the feeling of TKO butt was vibration of unbelievably power. Mr. Gar didn't know if he could handle this much energy off of his cock.

Yet Mr. Gar was into it as he decided to take control using his own power against TKO. TKO tongue was hanging out as he loved Mr. Gar taking control. He locked his legs to Mr. Gar's back as sweat begins to pour onto the both of them.

"What his this power?" Enid wonder as she felt tremendous power.

"It must be K.O and Mr. Gar," Rad reply feeling vibration as well

"But it's just sex how hard are they doing it?" Enid asked as she try to hold still but couldn't.

"I don't know hard enough," Rad answered.

TKO was going real hard on Mr. Gar but at the same time so was he. Finally Mr. Gar climax into TKO's butt filling it with loads of semen.

"Oh yeah," TKO was said completely satisfied. Before he left he placed a butt plug in his butt. Once K.O return he instantly fell asleep. Mr. Gar smile as he place K.O clothes back on right before repairing them. He place him on the couch of the break room and from there Carol took him home were he went to bed.

To Be Continued….


End file.
